On partage la même douleur
by VeryHappy
Summary: Aoi est partit plus tôt de l'entrainement aujourd'hui, mais le plus étonnant, c'est que Tsurugi ne pensait pas la revoir dans un endroit pareil. Tsurugi x Aoi, même si c'est léger (:


_On partage la même douleur_

Alors que l'entrainement ne se finissait que dans une heure, Aoi était partie plus tôt sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis.

« Tu pars tôt aujourd'hui Aoi » _constata Tenma, son meilleur ami._

« Euh, oui Tenma-kun, j'ai une affaire à régler. A demain ! »

Elle quitta le banc et partit vers le centre-ville.

L'entrainement dans l'ensemble se déroulait plutôt bien, tous les joueurs s'entrainait à une activité qu'ils avaient besoin d'améliorer. Sauf un, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il continuait de tirer dans les cages du but vide.

« Tsurugi ? » _tenta Nishizono._

Pas de réponse.

« Tsurugi ?! » _retenta-t-il plus fort._

« Hein ? »

« Et bah dit ! Enfin tu réagis ! Tu sais que je te parle depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Pardon Shinsuke, je rêvassais. Tu voulais quoi ?»

« Je me demandais pourquoi tu tirais au but depuis tout à l'heure, parce que, je ne pense pas que ce soit la chose dont tu as le plus besoin d'améliorer, non ? » _Ironisa Shinsuke, qui connaissait bien la force de frappe de Tsurugi et qui savait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'améliorer ça._

Le ténébreux ne se rendit compte de ça, que quelques secondes après son ami, il n'avait pas remarqué que depuis plus d'une heure il ne faisait que de tirer dans un ballon.

A vrai dire, il réfléchissait beaucoup ses derniers jours. Depuis que le 5ème secteur avait été détruit, plus personne ne le considérait comme quelqu'un de méchant, ou même de très agressif.

Ils le considéraient tous comme un ami, et lui-même avait appris à connaître tous me monde. Sauf peut-être quelqu'un.

Aoi.

Il se demandait souvent, si elle continuait de le considérer comme quelqu'un de méprisable, si sa se trouve, elle le détestait.

Ce n'est pas que sa le saoulait, mais, il aurait aimé avoir plus d'occasion de lui parler, histoire de connaître son opinion sur lui.

Le coach Endou s'exclama.

« Fin de l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui, on se revoit demain à la même heure, et bonne soirée. »

A l'annonce de leur coach tous les joueurs se précipitèrent dans le vestiaire pour se changé et rentrer chez eux pour se reposer un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsurugi sorti du vestiaire, fit un au revoir a ses camarades, et partit vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Alors qu'il marchait vers l'hôpital, il replongea dans ses pensées.

D'ailleurs, il se souvint que Aoi était partit beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude de l'entrainement, à vrai dire, il était bien curieux de savoir où elle avait pu aller.

C'était étrange tout de même, Aoi ne partait **jamais **d'un cours plus tôt, c'était la première fois.

Il sortit enfin de ses pensées, quand Il arriva enfin devant l'enceinte, ou l'on pouvait lire « Hôpital Raimon »

Il rentra et se dirigea rapidement dans la chambre de son frère.

« Bonjour, Kyousuke. »

« Hey, Yuuichi. »

Tsurugi partit s'assoir sur la chaise qui trônait à côté du lit de son frère.

A la fois, Kyousuke aimait passer du temps avec son frère, comme il le faisait tous les jours, mais d'un autre côté, il aurait aimé passer ce temps sur un terrain de foot à jouer de la même manière que lorsque qu'ils étaient enfant.

Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais l'appétit de Kyousuke le rattrapa, et il partit chercher quelques choses à manger ou à boire en indiquant bien à son frère qu'il revenait dans une minute.

Il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir un distributeur de boisson au même étage que la chambre de Yuuichi.

Il se dirigea vers celui-ci, mais à a peine quelques mètre il reconnut une silhouette qu'il lui était bien familière.

Aoi.

Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait prendre à boire, et n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Tsurugi a peine à quelques mètres d'elle.

Mais bon sang, que pouvait bien faire Aoi dans un endroit pareil ?

« Aoi ? »

Aoi sursauta de frayeur a l'entente de son prénom et se retourna brusquement, elle fut surprise de voir Tsurugi juste en face d'elle.

« T-Tsurugi ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis passée voir Yuuichi, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle semblait hésitante, et n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ses problèmes à un membre de l'équipe, elle ne voulait pas les déranger avec ses problèmes. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Tsurugi l'avait vue dans l'hôpital !

Tsurugi sembla comprendre le fait qu'elle ne voulait sûrement pas en parler pour ne pas inquiéter l'équipe.

« Si tu veux, je ne le dirait à personne que t'étais ici hier soir. Même si j'avoue que je reste curieux. »

Elle fut surprise par ce qu'il avait dit, surtout venant de lui, le garçon qui l'avait effrayé par le passé.

Il commença à partir vers la chambre de son frère ainé. Mais il fut interrompue par la voie de la bleutée.

« Je veux bien te le dire, mais tu ne le dis à personne… »

Il se retourna surpris qu'Aoi veuille bien lui parler de ses problèmes, ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, ils avancèrent à peine quelques minutes, qu'elle s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle enclencha la poignée tout doucement, et s'avança vers le lit occupé par une femme qui ressemblait énormément à Aoi. Qui était branchée de partout, et qui semblait dormir dans un profond sommeil.

« C'est ma mère... » _Avait-elle dit alors que les larmes menaçait de couler._

Tsurugi fut une nouvelle fois surpris. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à sa mère ?

Aoi se rendit bien compte que Tsurugi n'oserait pas parler, ou poser une question qui la ferait craquer. Alors elle prit la parole.

« Elle est dans le coma, depuis une semaine. » _Déclara-t-elle alors que sa voie tremblait._

Tsurugi, fut dans une seule journée le mec le plus surpris de la planète. Mais, comment avait-elle pu cacher un tel secret pour elle toute seule ? Pourquoi elle n'en a pas parlé… Elle aurait dû.

Mais bizarrement, il se vue en elle, lui qui voulait cacher son secret pour son frère. Dans le fond, c'était la même chose, la même douleur…

« Tu aurais dû en parler à toute l'équipe tu sais.. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter avec mes problèmes. »

« On est tes amis non ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. En fait, elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle refusait d'en parler aux autres.

Dans le fond, il n'y avait que Tsurugi qui pouvait la comprendre, lui aussi il avait gardé le secret pour Yuuichi, il connaissait mieux que personne sa douleur.

« Je m'en veut tellement… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'aurais dû être la… Quand ça c'est produit. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, Aoi ? »

Elle même l'ignorait. Mais qui sait, peut-être que sa aurait été différent ? Peut-être qu'on aurait pu éviter l'accident ? L'ignorance était une souffrance qu'Aoi n'arrivait pas à s'échapper.

« Qui sait… »

Il y eu un silence de quelques minutes, aucun n'osant parler, finalement Tsurugi laissa échapper de la curiosité.

« Pourquoi tu en parles à moi ? Tu aurais pu en parler à Tenma, il ne l'aurait pas dit à l'équipe, c'est ton meilleur ami après tout. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais fixa longuement les yeux orange de Tsurugi, qu'elle trouvait si… spécial.

« Parce que tu es le seul qui m'aurait réellement compris, qui aurait compris la douleur qu'on ressent à chaque fois que l'on passe le palier de la porte d'hôpital. »

Elle commença à franchir la porte, mais fit quelques pas en arrière et embrassa Tsurugi sur la joue en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

« Merci. »

Et elle partit laissant derrière elle un Tsurugi plus que déboussolé.

En tout cas, maintenant, il n'en avait plus à s'en faire sur ses doutes concernant le fait qu'Aoi le détestait peut-être.

Il sortit de la chambre et regarda sa montre.

« Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié mon petit Yuuichi moi. »


End file.
